Eternity is a promise
by Team Emmett
Summary: Set After 'Eclipse' Because I can't wait for Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my first fan fiction, and I'm really hoping you'll enjoy it!**

**Also: I'm looking for a beta reader who doesn't have a lot to read! **

**Tell me if ya' like it….and if you don't. **

**-Team Emmett ♥**

**Xoxo!**

---

"Bella, its going to be just fine", Edward reached over to take my hand into his, I calmed done…a little. Going to tell Charlie that I was engaged to my boyfriend of 2 years wasn't something I wanted to do all that much, he'd probably be angry at Edward, or me and then yell about how he and Renee turned out.

I sighed, "I know, just nervous, I guess. Scared to find out how he reacts" We pulled up at my house, Edward parked behind Charlie's police cruiser, and was at my side in less than a millisecond to open my door. He smiled, _damn that breathing taking smile of his_, I thought as my heart spluttered hyperactively. I felt my face turn a deep shade of red. Chuckling, his lips softly brushed against mine, and as usual, he pulled away all too quickly. When my heart calmed down, he entwined our fingers, and together we made out way to the door.

"Ready?" he asked. I looked down at my "new" engagement ring, diamonds smiling in the sunlight.

"As ready as I'll ever be" With that, he reached out and knocked on the door. I heard Charlie heave himself out of a chair with a loud "oof" moments later he opened the door and looked at me strangely.

"Bells, this is your house too, you don't have to knock"

"I know dad, but we need to…..talk about something." He looked confused and nodded. Moving out of the way so we could enter, when Edward walked through, Charlie shut the door, and went back to his spot in the chair, and turned down the T.V.

"So, what's on your mind, Bells?" he asked when Edward and I had sat down on the opposing couch.

"Well dad…" I started to mumbled, trying to think of what to say, so Edward took over.

"Sir, I proposed to your daughter." I looked at him, relieved for the help and turned back to my father.

"and I said yes." Charlie looked at me.

"You're getting….married?"

"Well, that's the plan"

"To Edward Cullen?"

"Yes Dad! Who else?" His eyes turned to fear.

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you pregnant?" He demanded. Without letting me say anything he continued, "I knew you were lying to me that night I asked you about you and Edward. You said he was old fashioned, but now, who knows? I thought you weren't planning to have sex yet!"

"Charlie!" Edward finally choked out, "Bella is not pregnant, and we're not having sex" I could tell by the look on his perfect face that he was embarrassed to be having this conversation with my father as much as I was.

"Dad, Edwards right! No baby, no sex, we're just engaged!" My father seemed to be in deep thought about this. While we waited, I studied the floor while Edward played. Finally, my father spoke.

"Okay, okay. I can accept you getting married, but ONLY if you van tell what your plans are" I grinned.

"Alice is throwing together a big, fancy wedding. I'm sure lots and lots of people will be invited"

"Even Jacob?"

"Yes, of course. We've already sent him an invite" Edward said, speaking fast.

Charlie smiled, and said "You kids better go tell Esme and Carlisle". We all stood up and for a long moment, I hugged my father. I smiled, letting go, and took back Edward's hand.

"Thank you sir" Edward said, gripping my dad's hand and shaking it. Before we left, I turned around.

"Dad, you know I'll probably live with the Cullen's?" I asked, hoping I wasn't hurting his feelings.

"I figured" he said, patting my head, "You're growing up, I understand" I gave him a quick hug, and we were off to The Cullen's.

"Your father is fine with the concept of you moving?" Edward asked, once in the safety of his Volvo.  
"Honestly, he doesn't really have a choice" I said, watching his lips form my favorite smile. He put the keys in the ignition, he silver car purring to life. As we pulled away, I asked "When do you want me?"

"Hm?" He asked. I'd probably pulled him out of another train of thought.

"Me, moving into your house" I clarified.

"Ah, lets see now, this weekend?", he turned to smile at me.

"Seriously? This weekend?" I asked, in disbelief, I thought surely he'd say after we were married…but this weekend was okay too.

"Yes, and sorry, but you'll be moving into my room. You don't get your own." I laughed.

"That's fine, can we keep the bed? Maybe we can get good use out of it!" Edward shot me a look. I fixed my mistake.

"After we're married" I added sadly. He chucked, and mumbled, "Maybe I can't wait until we're married"

"Oh god, neither can I" I said, trying to mimic the cool in his voice, but sadly failing. "Has Alice finished the plans yet?"

"Knowing Alice, no. Everything has to be PERFECT" I grimaced.

"Perfection and Isabella Swan do NOT mix, she understands that, right?" Edward looked at me longingly.

"I think you're perfect" he said quietly. I furiously blushed at the simple comment. He let go of my hand and brushed my cheek lightly.

"Oh, how I'll miss you turning pink" He removed his hand, but left an icy trail down my cheek.

---

**Chapter One Complete! Thank you to all who have read. :D!**

**R&R anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Such quick responses!**

**Within an hour of posting I had 2 reviews!!**

**That's ridiculous guys!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you ****twilightxxfanxx1994 for helping me remember my disclaimer!**

**Heart.and.Empire will always be known for my first review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****any**** of the Twilight Series:( ****But I have met the fabulous author!**

**---**

We arrived shortly at the Cullen's home because of Edward's need for speed.

"Doesn't the family already know we're getting married?" I asked, getting out of the car, and walking up to the porch in my "slow human speed."

"Yes," Edward replied, "but they're all hunting, so I figured you'd like to be alone with me…" he trailed off, scooped me up, carrying me inside of the house. Once inside he made his way up to his room, and plopped me onto the exceedingly large bed, which he kept, and laid next to me.

"Edward, I still don't know why you insist on keeping this bed if nothing is going to happen between us" I mumbled at him, curling up against his marble chest. He looked down at me.

"You're the one who stopped me in the meadow earlier!" I thought back, I had stopped him to tell him we were going to do things my way. _You're stupid Bella, you know that? STUPID. _I thought to myself. I finally spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Edward, and you were angry with me also" He chuckled loudly so it echoed off the walls. He lightly kissed the top of my head.

"True, I don't know if I'll ever forgive you Isabella Marie!" I laughed, and turned my face upward, inviting a kiss, and maybe more. Edward understood, and pecked me on the lips lightly. He pulled away quickly, in response, I sighed loudly.

"What? You were wanting more?", He guessed, perfectly like always.

"No!" I tried lying.

"Bella, love, you're a rotten liar"

"Yes, I know Edward, but I honestly cannot help it" He chuckled again.

"I'll give you lying lessons. How's that?"

"Deal", I pulled myself upward to kiss him again. This time I got the response I wanted.

His fingers tangled into my hair, securing my face to his. When I ran out of breath, he just moved onto my neck, kissing me, and then moving back to my lips when oxygen filled back into my lungs. Slowly, he pulled away, untangling his fingers from my hair. We smiled goofily at each other for a moment.

"My family will be here very soon" Just as he finished his sentence, I heard Emmett burst through the door.

"Bella! Edward! STOP KISSING AND COME DOWN HERE!!!!"He called up to us. Edward scooped me up from the bed, and rushed us down the stairs, and set me down. Alice skipped to my side.

"Bella, your wedding is in 3 days!" She said matter-of-factly. My eyes widened in alarm.

"NO!" I yelled, shrieked mostly. Edward shot Alice a look.

"THREE DAYS? ALICE! WHEN DID YOU SEND THE INVITAIONS?"

"Today…."

"Didja invite Jacob, Embry, Paul, Quil, Sam-" I was cut off by her cheery voice.

"Of course, silly! They're your friends!" I smiled then, actually pleased now about wedding plans. _I already have my dress! Boo-yah! _I thought to myself.

"Okay…" I mumbled, suddenly sleepy. I checked a near-by clock. It was 11:57, no wonder. Edward and I had chatted for almost 2 hours.

I woke up to Edward's lips at my ear.

"Bella, its time to wake up!" I turned away from him, not even remembering falling asleep or even Edward carrying me up to his room.

"Five more minutes!" I groaned, pulling the warm comforter over my head. He chuckled, pulled the covers down, whispering again.

"Bella, come on…. Alice has threatened to take you shopping if you're not awake in 10…9…8…" _Sleeeeep! _

"7…. 6…. 5…." _I still want to sleep! _

"4…3…2…"

"I'm up!" I made a show of jumping out of the bed. " I DON'T want to go shopping"Edward smiled, and pulled me back into his arms.

"Now you get to stay with me"

"Yay!" I smiled, snuggling into his stone arms.

"Comfortable?" he asked, resting his head on top of mine

"Nearly", more moving and, done. "There" I said, "Now I'm snug as a bug in a rug!" He laughed lightly.

"Two days until you're all mine"

"I can't wait to be an official Cullen"

"Me either! It's unbearable. Later tonight Alice will probably test all her make-up on your to find the 'perfect match' to you and your dress" I snuggled in closer.

"Not if I stay right here forever" He smiled very warmly.

"That'd be nice"

"Grbl Grbl!" My stomach made its own opinion. I flushed a deep red at the loudness.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. I'm going down stairs with you to show everyone I'm alive."

---

Two Chapters in One day.

You gotta love me:)

Well, R&R my loves!


	3. Author's Note Please Read!

**My first author's note! I'm hoping you all thought this was going to be an update, but sadly, it is not. I have "misplaced" my Fan Fiction notebook! This means, the chapter is going to be delayed!**

**But, if you've read in me profile, I'm currently going through a phase of writer's block!**

**I would love ideas! My next chapter will be mainly fluff (once I find that darned notebook!)**

**Also, I'd love to give a shout out to 'Milly' and 'Katie' for telling me to hurry the chapters up! Keep up the good work Katie! I love your stories! **

**If you're looking for a good read please PLEASE check out **

'**Unforgiven Things' by: twioonipse**

It's a 'must read'! 

**Xoxo!**

**-Team Emmett!**


End file.
